Talk:Regeneration Ability
Zetsu and Obito? We saw on panel that Obito's right artificial body part regenerates, white zetsus also have this ability, as I recall.Faust-RSI (talk) 08:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :This jutsu is exclusive to Hashirama Senju. Since Madara has Hashirama's "face", he also gets this ability from it.--Omojuze (talk) 08:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, and Obito has his cells and zetsus are his clones. Your point? Faust-RSI (talk) 08:28, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :::One would think that a simple trivia note would suffice. -- KotoTalk Page- 10:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Obito definately displayed a weaker version of this technique, and on his clone arm of Hashirama senju no less. Skarrj (talk) 20:52, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::Obito does have this in my opinion. Omnibender - Talk - 00:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::....And, by extension, Zetsu?--'Koto'Talk Page- 07:07, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Obito is a user--Elveonora (talk) 13:07, June 1, 2014 (UTC) You know, i'm really against listing either Obito or Zetsu a user. This technique heals the user, yes, but it was not described as an ability of Hashirama's, but a skill. Though, Madara seemed to acquire the "ability" by infusing himself w/ Hashi-DNA.... Wish I could just sit on the fence on this one. But, if Obito is added, it would be ridiculous NOT to add Zetsu. --'Koto'Talk Page- 16:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :This is an actual technique, not just some passive ability. Having Hash cells/DNA doesn't equal to healing faster, so there's no guarantee Zetsu can use this--Elveonora (talk) 16:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Only Obito's zetsu part healed, seemingly because of it's genetic make up. Not because of this technique. What i've been trying to say is that, unlike Madara and Hashi, neither Obito nor Zetsu have shown any sign of this technique, just accelerated healing. Simple as that. -- KotoTalk Page- 16:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::It healed because it was the only damaged part. And the contrary, Obito nor Zetsu have shown accelerated healing, unless you can reference it--Elveonora (talk) 17:40, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Reference? The very scene in question (Obito's zetsu Arm). And for Zetsu himself, there is no reference. Only by extension from Obito. --'Koto'Talk Page- 19:36, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Obito used it when Naruto used a senjutsu rasengan on his back. There's no arguing with that. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 19:45, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :"No arguing that." Ha. That's laughable. This entire discussion is about whether or not that specific scene showed him using this technique. The fact that it was a Zetsu arm at that, is the whole reason why Zetsu was even in this discussion in the first place. So no, this is debatable.--'Koto'Talk Page- 20:01, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I wasn't talking about when his arm got hit in the other dimension. I was talking about his back after he became the shinju jinchuuriki. Learn how to read. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 21:03, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Except there was no indication of us talking about that event at all. his back could have easily been mistaken in this situation. Besides that, you will not insult me and you will not demean me. Fix yourself before commenting next time. EDIT: Back on the matter at hand, anything after Obito became the Shinju's jinchuuriki isn't very valid in this argument. ] --'Koto'Talk Page- 21:15, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Look at what the article says about Madara becoming the shinju jinchuuriki, then rethink your arument. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 21:18, June 1, 2014 (UTC) But it's a technique, not anything passive people with Hash cells have. It has to be activated, their wounds don't heal automatically--Elveonora (talk) 21:02, June 1, 2014 (UTC) : Koto, then immediately remove Madara's healing instance as the Shinju's jinchūriki this instant. Your logic is the laughable one, not theirs. How hard is it for you to believe that Obito might have gained Hashirama's ability, when he could also use Hashirama's Wood Release; a skill unique to Hashirama. Obito not only healed his "Zetsu arm" after Naruto's attack, he also healed his back from Naruto's senjutsu Rasengan as well. This ability, per Madara, is the skill of healing one's self without the use of hand seals, which was an ability possessed by Hashirama Senju. Obito did this twice. He's as much a user as Madara. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:29, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Hmm. Then lets look at some vital points here, shall we? ::*This ability/technique seems to contradict itself as, when first mentioned in the series, was described as a medical ninjutsu technique, however since Hashi DNA was injected, it implies itself to be an ability. ::*If this turns out to be an ability, then it would technically be somewhat of a bloodline trait which is completely unheard of. But nonetheless transferable by blood and DNA infusion. ::*If this turns out to be a technique, then it couldnt possibly be learned through simple blood infusion. Even Kabuto had to create doppelgangers to use the abilities of the Sound Four. See the comparison? ::Regardless, it's not that I'm completely against Obito as a user, it's more that if he is, then Zetsu would be by extension due to the fact that this ability should be attributed to Obito having the Zetsu/Hashi DNA inside of him. As for the TTailed-Obito-Healing scenario, it's not uncommon for jinchuuriki to exhibit healing capabilities. But, like I said earlier, i'd like to be one the fence for this one. There's too may factors to try to piece things together and assume we're right cuz of majority opinion. Oh, and for the record, Obito should not be simply referred to as a user "just as much as Madara is." Madara has accredited his healing to this technique and he was the one who introduced it into the story. If Obito did (or preferably explained) anything as clearly as Madara did, we wouldnt be having this debate. -- KotoTalk Page- 10:23, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Except this has absolutely nothing with their possession of Hash cells whatsoever Koto--Elveonora (talk) 14:40, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Obito has a clear example of sealless healing, as does Madara. The reason I refrained from mentioning Zetsu in my first comment is because of the lack of non-fodder Zetsu fighting panels. The defeated ones just look defeated, or else damaged to the same degree Tsunade was when she lost to Madara. We've had them being completely cut, or burnt down. Omnibender - Talk - 23:19, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Bumping this, still hasn't been resolved--Elveonora (talk) 12:38, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Power Comparison Idk why, but someone edited it that this technique didn't equal Strength of a Hundred Technique (SOAHT) in power, which I think is very arguable. For starters, SOAHT has never been shown to regenerate severed limbs. And after witnessing SOAHT, Madara said that Tsunade was just as skilled as her grandfather. Also this hasn't been shown to not heal organs either, with its only known limitations being severed appendages. Skarrj (talk) 04:04, June 2, 2014 (UTC) weaker than strength of a hundred? Hows this ability weaker? I don't see tsunade regenerating limbs or organs either.--AsianInvasion711 (talk) 04:27, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ability or a technique So is this automatic innate regeneration or a technique?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:59, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Bump--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :The same thing could be said with this, but everyone ignores this as well. If I were you, I would just leave it as it is.. ;)--Omojuze (talk) 13:59, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Nah, chakra transfer is a technique. What I ask is if "healing power" is a result of having Hashirama's cells as some people claim, which would make it a kekkei genkai or if Hashirama's cells aren't a requirement and the other users simply copied Hashirama--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:01, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I always thought that it is ability stems from pinnacle of sage's body(atributed to Senju and Uzumaki as vitality, low fatigue, longlivety) which is Hashirama has as Asura reincarnation and shares same roots with Naruto regeniration(which is also attributed to Kurama so i may be wrong). So go for ability. Rage gtx (talk) 15:11, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Call that a theory that I'd agree with that Naruto's healing may be the exact same thing as Hashirama's and stems from Ashura stuff as you say, but I made this topic to ask what the manga says Healing Power is, thus I asked for facts rather than opinions--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:31, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :::: Ok then, here some facts we didn't see any seals or other action displaying activation prior Madara body began regeneration(after Shikaku and Gaara atack) this proves it is ability. From what Madara told about(due fight with gokage) it is passive ability too. Is that good enough for you? Rage gtx (talk) 15:57, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Then why do we treat it as ninjutsu, medical one at that?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:05, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :I think when page has been created someone took Madara's comparison of Tsunade technique to Hashi's ability too literal. Rage gtx (talk) 16:09, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Madara compared Tsunade's medical techniques to this ability, implying it is also a medical ninjutsu. During her speech retorting Madara, Tsunade also called this a medical ninjutsu. Then again, characters in this manga have been known to use incorrect terms in dialogue (Madara calling Ten-Tails "Mazo" and Jugo's "cursed seal power" as examples).--BeyondRed (talk) 18:31, September 26, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, what's your take on this?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:26, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Naruto? Did I miss something? Why is he a user? And why does it say manga only? I'd remove it, but I'd rather not let anyone have a reason to attack me. --'Koto'Talk Page- 14:04, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :Done. There's a theory that so called Hashirama's "healing power" is in fact the same thing Naruto has, therefore it's an Ashura incarnate thingy--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:09, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Good lord. The fandom is real! Thank you Elveo for clarification.--'Koto'Talk Page- 14:11, October 18, 2014 (UTC) What exactly... ...is the image used here supposed to show us? You can't see anything about the technique except the steam. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 14:51, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hash face could be smoking a joint for all we know.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:28, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::All right, I think I could add new images here.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 16:40, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Wouldnt this tecnique be a kekkei genkai (perhaps wood release) since its obtained by having Hashirama's cells? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:14, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Pretty much, yeah.--JO 2018:22, January 1, 2015 (UTC) No. This is not wood release, nor any other kkg. This is simply a result of his tremendous mutant life force that causes his cells to be "alive, without awarenss."--'Koto'Talk Page- 18:32, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Its hard to believe that this technique that fits the definition of a kekkei genkai wouldn't be one. From my memory, the cells of Hashirama that are used for Wood Release are also "alive" as seen when they tried to take over Danzo's body after he lost control of them. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:04, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::That WR example is bunk. This is more like an innate ability. However, I'm not sure what to tell you in this case. It's really not unlike what we did here.--'Koto'Talk Page- 21:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC) How... ...is this a technique? His cells simply have the trait to heal injuries of whoever possesses them faster than normally. It's like saying Nibi's differently coloured eyes are a technique because her cells made them in different colours. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:30, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Though every thing about it is more like an ability, in almost every instance, this technique was described to be medical ninjutsu. -- KotoTalk Page- 15:44, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Where? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:45, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Most important being Madara's statements to Tsunade upon seeing the Str. of 100 and the databook itself. Though I don't know where the technique name came from. I doubt that's its confirmed name. -- KotoTalk Page- 15:52, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Neither describes this as a medical ninjutsu. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:58, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Chapter 576, page 16. Madara to Tsunade: "You cannot use the Mokuton…and you have Medical Ninjutsu that can't even compare with his…".JO 2016:04, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::...and what does that have to do with his cells? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:06, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Does the ability to use medical ninjutsu, without the need of hand seals (not taken from the wiki) not directly apply to this? And i'm not sure it does. That's why in the above sections I mentioned this to be more like Jugo's ability than anything. -- KotoTalk Page- 16:13, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::No, it doesn't. He could use medical ninjutsu without hand seals. He had cells that augmented his healing. Two pair of shoes. Cells don't have anything to do with hand seals, hm? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:18, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::You're right. It doesn't, when you put it that way. Are you suggesting we convert this page or outright get rid of it? --'Koto'Talk Page- 16:23, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::This page was created for the sole purpose of covering the medical ninjutsu that Hashirama used during his lifetime, and that was "inherited" by Madara after his revival. I'm just gonna go all out and say it that healing with cells and healing with this jutsu is an entire different deal, and that only Madara and Hashirama be listed here because they were actually noted to use a Medical Ninjutsu.--Omojuze (talk) 16:31, January 4, 2015 (UTC) That... doesn't make sense at all. It should be like this: The augmented healing should be part of the ability section of those who have Hashi's cells. This article should be deleted. Also, there should not be an article about the medical ninjutsu Hashirama used, since we don't know any of them. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:33, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Support. Also Orochimaru too heals faster than usual due to life force BS, yet we don't have "Orochimaru's healing power" but wait, we do have power of white snakes or whatever ._. but we don't treat it as a technique I guess--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:10, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Sasuke Uchiha Since when does Sasuke Uchiha have the healing power?--Solidedub (talk) 19:43, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Apparently, having Hashirama's cells equals having this power too.--JO 2020:06, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Since he received Hashi's cells from Kabuto in the manga. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:09, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Some will argue he didn't, tho.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:01, January 6, 2015 (UTC)